


Just Five More Minutes?

by breaking_points



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable Jughead, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jughead, Very fluffy, You've been warned, bughead - Freeform, bughead one-shot, otp prompts, probably bad first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaking_points/pseuds/breaking_points
Summary: Betty has an eventful Saturday ahead of her. She wakes up with the full intention of getting work done.But Jughead has other ideas.





	Just Five More Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first fanfic on this site...give it some love please...comments are appreciated.
> 
> I just love this couple and CANNOT get enough of them, like the millions of Bughead shippers out there.
> 
> I also have a place in my heart for OTP prompts, so I found this one:  
> Person B not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them.
> 
> More one-shots to come soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Enjoy!

Betty awoke with the feeling that we all get when we leave that pleasurable, blissful, paradisical state - disappointment. Running a hand through her hair and inhaling the scent of the freshly-laundered-sheets air freshener in her room, she mentally prepared herself for all the things she had to do that day. She wanted to go back to bed, but there were so many things to do, and her mother’s high-as-Kilimanjaro expectations weren’t going to help. She sighed and moved one foot out from the floral bedspread.

“ _Going so soon?_ ” murmured a sleepy voice from the other side.

If someone could jump 15 feet in the air while still lying down, Betty achieved that.

“Crap, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the drowsy voice continued. She whipped open the sheet and saw two half-asleep blue eyes, half-shut, gazing back at her. Gazing with adoration. Jughead Jones, the love of her life, the apple of her eye, the overdone cream in her coffee, and so on.

God, he was adorable when he looked so sleepy. Usually, his scowl turned people away from chatting, but now he just looked so _cute_.

“ _Jughead_? My mom will murder us with an axe and then she’ll yell at our corpses over how our blood stained the sheets if she catches you here!”

“Relax,” he muttered. “Mama Cooper went to visit Polly at Veronica’s apartment. They’re going to have a friendly chat that should last up to noon.”

“First off, how are you even in my bed? Second off, how do you know all this?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, you devilish Rapunzel,” he smirked while still retaining that gaze that spoke of his recent emergence from the state of dreaming. “You and I both know you leave the ladder underneath the recently-unlocked window nowadays. How _naughty_.”

She blushed and his whole face was contorted into a smirking expression. She didn’t know how someone could make a sly smirk yet still look so cute and half-asleep.

“To answer your second question, I overheard her last night talking on the phone to Hermione. So,” he whispered coyly, “We have the whole place to ourselves.”

“Juggie, I have thousands of things to do,” she stammered while her feet were subconsciously dragging her towards the center of her bed.

“What are Saturday afternoons for, then?” he whispered, moving closer and putting his arm around her pillow.

She made another half-hearted move to get out of this bliss, when his hand snaked to her shoulder and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“ _Wha_ -” she exclaimed, and was interrupted by an engulfing feeling of ecstasy as his hands ran through her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail she wore to bed and pressing himself to her.

She responded by hugging him and pushing her lips onto his. She ran her hands through his wavy hair, delighting to see it without his beanie, and admiring how soft it was, like a cloud.

She was definitely on a Cloud 9 by now, like she had always dreamed of with Archie. That was a girlish fantasy that made her eyes shine, but this was a reality that made her heart thud and her logical mind scream for joy.

He moved down to her neck and gently pecked the skin there, as his hands went to her waist. Her chin was on his head, and she inhaled the scent of his raven-colored hair: it was _sexy_ , like the smell of the woods where they’d earlier tried to search for Polly. Surprisingly, the scent didn’t make her feel the intense desperation at the time. It made her feel fuzzy and warm all over, and it drove her insane.

She curled her feet around his legs and put her hands on his chest, then moved them up to his neck, gently caressing the soft skin there. He whimpered, almost, and pressed his forehead to Betty’s.

“Five more minutes?” he almost pleaded when she tried to break away.

She smiled then - a small smile, one that hadn’t appeared in so long because of all the crap life was throwing at her, but still a smile that made his heart race against her palm.

“Fine,” she answered, snuggling up to his chest.

 

They stayed like that for a while, her head against his heart. If she died, she’d go happily in his arms; she _knew_ nothing they were facing could hurt her with his body curled around hers.


End file.
